The Love of a Little Sister
by otaku432
Summary: Ever since Wendy joined Fairy Tail she's loved it, and her nakama in it. Especially Erza, who she looks up to like a sister. But one day Erza comes home from a solo, and FAILED mission, sick. And when not even Polyusrica seems to know what's wrong, Wendy knows she has to do something. ROWEN! TIMESKIP! POSSIBLE OOC AND OCS! T JUST IN CASE! PLEASE READ!
1. The Frail Warrior?

**_I'm sorry this is so short, but I had to completley re-write this because, being the idiot I am, I deleted the original version of this story. I think this one is better though. _**_~otaku432_

* * *

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu greeted.

"Ah! Good morning Natsu-san." the young dragon-slayer replied.

"Hey, we're planning on going on a mission. Wanna come?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it Erza's pick this time? Where is she anyways?" Wendy asked.

"She went on a mission herself." Happy informed her.

"Oh, really?" Wendy asked.

She looked over to see Natsu and Gray pouting. "She could have at least told us first."

"Master already told us it was best if Erza went alone. Besides it was an S-Class mission, that was up for a lot of jewel and was the most dangerous on the board. I doubt Erza would want you two getting in her way." Gajeel said walking by the table."HEY YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU METAL FREAK!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel turned. "Wanna go pinky?"

And within five seconds the two were in a fight. And in 2 more seconds Gray was also consumed in to the scuffle.

"Not again." Lucy said rolling her eyes. Wendy gave a light laugh.

"Lucy, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go on this mission." Wendy mumbled, depressed.

Lucy looked over at the blue-headed mage. "Why not?"

"Charle's sick. Usually, I would heal her, but she doesn't want me to waste my magic power on her."

Lucy sweat dropped. "She's stubborn."

Wendy laughed a little more. "Yeah. But I'll go and ask her if she'll be okay on her own."

* * *

_**TIMESKIP: LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Charle….Are you awake?" Wendy asked shaking her feline friend awake.

"Mmm, what is it?" Charle asked.

Wendy gulped at the possible outcome of this conversation. Wendy knew Charle liked Team Natsu, but she didn't like their recklessness. And if Erza wasn't there to keep them in their place, well then, there was a 1 in 100 chances she would be able to go on the mission.

"Charle, I know you are sick and all, but Natsu and the others asked me if I wanted to go on a mission. I don't really want to leave you, but we kind of need the money right now." Wendy said.

"Wendy," Charle started with a sigh. "I don't want you to go. But." Wendy breathed in suspense.

"If Erza's going it will be fine." Charle finished.

"Oh no." Wendy thought.

"Well about that….. Erza actually went on a mission by herself a couple days ago, sooooo…."

"Then no." Charle replied.

"What?!" Wendy asked in disappointment.

"I have nothing against Team Natsu, but if Erza or I am not going, then neither are you."

"But-but-! I'm nearly 13. I'm perfectly okay without you or Erza. No offence or anything, but I no longer need anyone to protect me." Wendy said.

"Wendy, don't be rash! I just don't believe that you should be going on a possibly dangerous mission, with people who hardly escape with their lives on missions." Charle replied.

"Jeez! You always treat me like a baby!" Wendy groaned with sadness. "And I hate that!"

"Wendy, no means no. I'm sorry, but that's my final answer."

Wendy turned with burning eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry for having disturbing you." And she walked to her room, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY**_

"Aww, that sucks." Natsu said.

"Natsu, that doesn't really help." Happy muttered.

"I feel really bad, but I don't want to disobey her, especially when she's sick." Wendy replied.

"It's fine!" Lucy reassured. "I mean it's not like it's our last mission together."

"Thanks, Lucy-san."

"Yeah, and next time hopefully Erza's back and Charle's better." Gray added.

Wendy sniffed. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the doors to the guild busted open, and everybody's heads turned. In the doorway stood a pale figure in armor.

"Is that Erza?" Wendy thought. "She can't be possibly back already! But if that is her…" Wendy looked up at the figure. "She looks so frail."

"Welcome back Erza! How was your mission?" Mira asked, smiling.

"Failed." The guild was filled with silence as the scarlet-haired mage said that word. Was failing even an option for Erza? "But right now-" Erza's voice was choked. It was soft and extremely hoarse.

"Mira, right now-" Erza continued. "A doctor." And as the last syllables left her mouth she fainted, falling to the floor.

For the next few seconds all you could only hear a couple of things. Gasps of shock, the running of some people towards her, and Wendy screaming. "ERZA!

* * *

**_Well that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_~otaku432_


	2. Sisters and Death, Destruction, Darkness

**_Chapter 2! AYE SIR!_**

**_Hope more people read and review this time :D_**

* * *

Wendy sat outside of the doorway of Polyusrica's house. Her eyes still stung from tears, and everyone was deadly quiet. Not even Natsu or Happy dared to make a sound.

After Erza had fallen, Wendy had tried healing her. No matter how much magic she used, or what spell she used Erza's eyes wouldn't open. After that, it was decided Laxus and Natsu would carry her to Polyusrica's house. The rest of the guild had followed quietly.

Wendy felt useless, and helpless. Erza was sick and there was nothing she could do. She hadn't felt this bad since she had seen Jellal, or since Cait Shelter had dissipated.

Currently, Polyusrica was evaluating Erza's condition, with Master Makarov. Everyone else had

"I wonder what's wrong." Gray said softly.

There were a couple of murmurs about the guild members theories, but it soon died down. The air was too tense for petty conversations. All they could do was wait. And wait. And wait. Until finally Makarov came out with news.

"We still don't know what is wrong with Erza. It seems like an infection that started off from dehydration. But for now we are going to leave it as it is."

"Leave it as it is?" The guild members snorted as if this was a joke, but Makarov continued.

"However, we think it was caused by something that happened on Erza's mission, so it is forbidden for anyone to go on that mission. Or any other places near the town where the mission takes place. Polyusrica and I will stay with Erza for the night, and the rest of you go home and get some rest. I will possibly see you tomorrow at the guild hall."

And with that, everyone was dismissed from the East Forest.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy called softly.

"Uh? What is it Wendy?" the celestial mage asked.

"Urm, the other girls at Fairy Hills and I are sleeping over together. Wanna come?"

Lucy flashed a smile. "Yeah. I think that'll be good after all that's happened today.

* * *

At a quarter to 9, all the Fairy Tail female members were in the nook of the Fairy Hills.

Juvia, Laki, Evergreen, Levy, Kinana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Lucy and Wendy all planned to sleep together in the nook. The day had been stressful, and they really just needed to relax.

"Juvia can't believe Erza-san has gotten so sick." Juvia muttered softly.

The other girls nodded in agreement. It had been a real shock to everyone when Erza had fallen ill in front of the whole guild.

"What was the mission even about?" a curious Lisanna asked.

"Something about spirits or demons. Something like that." Evergreen replied.

"Do you think something has possessed…" Laki's thinking out loud caused everyone to go quiet.

"Probably not." the purple headed mage added, blushing at the attention she had given herself.

"Well, let's not count it out. I mean it's always a possibility. We have to keep our minds open." Mirajane said.

"Well not's say anything too drastic." Kinana said. " I mean she might have just gotten a virus from that area or something."

"Well whatever it is, I just hope Erza gets better." Lucy declared.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Wendy. Are you okay?" Levy asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

Wendy blushed as all heads turned towards her. "Me? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I just-" she faltered. "I love Erza-san like a sister. I just hope she gets better, that's all." Wendy mumbled her finish.

"Yeah, when you think about it, Erza's like the big sister of all of us." Laki smiled.

The girls were quiet for a moment, then laughed as they recalled memories of Erza. Her scolding everyone, her sacrificing herself at the Tower of Heaven. Her, just in general gave them warm memories and thoughts.

"Well, we better hit the hay. It won't do Erza any better if we get sick too." Mirajane said.

The girls, still wanting to talk, reluctantly put their heads on their pillows.

"Good night." Wendy said. "Sisters." she added with a giggle.

* * *

Wendy stood in darkness. Alone.

"Wha-? Where- where am I?" she thought silently.

She realized she was holding her breath, and foolishly breathed out. When she released the air, she couldn't breathe. But it wasn't a deadly feeling. Everything seemed perfectly normal, like breathing wasn't necessary

Wendy suddenly felt a presence in the darkness with her.

"Hello?" she called.

"How is it I can't breath, yet can talk?" the dragon slayer thought.

She once again tried to take in air, but her lungs filled with nothing. At all. No water. Oxygen. Carbon Dioxide. Nothing. But it didn't really scare her. Wendy knew it wasn't needed to breathe here. Wherever _here_ was.

The presence drew closer, and Wendy could feel it.

"Who are you?: Where are you?" Wendy practically screamed out of fear and frustration. Was someone toying with her? If so, it was _not_ funny.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around Wendy's neck, and she couldn't talk, or even attempt to take in air.

"Ah!" she choked.

"Death. Darkness. Destruction." These words from an unspoken person went through one of Wendy's ears through the other.

When Wendy looked around, no one was there. Nothing as far as Wendy could see. It was all black.

Then, a light came from above Wendy, and a hand stretched down. The arm around Wendy released her, and Wendy reached out to the hand above.

Not even an inch away from the hand, Wendy was again pulled down by something. She screamed, and the hand reached out farther. She firmly grasped it, and was pulled from the darkness.

"Death. Darkness. Destruction." were the only words Wendy was greeted by when she reached the light.

"NO!" she screamed.

* * *

"AH!" Wendy woke up in a cold sweat.

Wendy put a hand on her chest, and inhaled a breath of air gratefully.

"What the hell just happened?" Wendy thought. She didn't usually use words like "hell." but whatever she just went through needed one.

* * *

**WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was better than I anticipated.**

**Yeah, so Read And Review, and I hope you enjoyed. :D**

**~otaku432**

**PS I'm going to update as much as possible**


	3. Training (It's short )

**A/N **

**OMIGOD IM SOSOSOSOS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER D; I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WRITING MY ORIGINAL STORIES, **AND WATCHING ONE PIECE & HETALIA & SKIP BEATS & SHUGO CHARA…

**BUT I'M HERE NOW, SO HAPPY HANNUKAH, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY KWANZA, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS :D3!**

**Chapter 3, enjoy. **

**AYE SIR**

* * *

Wendy woke up on her bed extremely groggy. She felt like crap. Her bad dreams had kept her up all night. Not just the weird one when she was underwater, but others like Erza dying and…

At the thought of Erza, Wendy felt tears budding in her eyes.

"No! Wendy Marvell! You aren't allowed to cry!" she willed herself silently inside her head. Yet, tears still streamed down her petite face.

"God, I'm such a baby." she whispered aloud, wiping away the tears with her arm.

She looked at the other girls, still sleeping. Then she looked at the time.

"Nearly 9:00. The guild will be opening soon, I should begin to head out."

Wendy grabbed her bag of things she had needed over night, and her clothes for today, and brought them to the lounge's bathroom. The lounge had been the biggest, and best, room for the girls to all sleep in, so it was decided they would stay there.

Wendy walked in to the bathroom, and did her daily routine. Brushing her teeth, and hair, washing her face, and putting on her day clothes. She quickly opened the bathroom door to notice that some of the girls were stirring.

"They might wake up soon," Wendy thought. And with that, she grabbed her sleeping bag, stuffing it in to her bag, then maneuvered around the sleeping girls to the lounge's door. With one last look back, she closed the door and ran to her dorm.

* * *

She carefully opened the door to the dorm which Carla had left unlocked. Wendy breathed out a little air "Careless," she though smiling.

The door made a slight click as she opened it, but she slid in without making much more noise.

"Wendy, are you there?" a white she-cat's voice called.

"Yes, Carla."

Carla walked slowly walked out of the bedroom door, releasing a sneeze, before looking at the young dragon-slayer.

"How was the sleep-over?" she asked.

"Fine, I woke up early and left. I'm going to the guild early today." Wendy replied.

"Oh, really? Why are you going to the guild at this hour?"

Wendy shifted uncomfortably, "I'm going to, um, help… Romeo with training today!"

"Oh. Is that so?"

"ACK! Wendy, that's the stupidest lie ever!" She scolded herself softly in her mind.

Wendy gave an uneasy laugh before continuing, "Not really training, but more like dueling. Natsu-san usually fights with him, but Natsu is obviously going to be down in the dumps today because of Erza-san's sickness, and plus Romeo needs to learn how to fight against different mages, not just fire mages like himself and Natsu."

At the end of her long sentence she took a deep breath.

"Well, if you're going to the guild, why are you here?"

Finally, something Wendy didn't have to lie about.

She explained how she was dropping her overnight bag here, and grabbing her bag filled with her book of spells.

"Okay then. Have fun training, or fighting, or whatever you'd like to call it. Be careful and don't get hurt."

"Kay! And Carla, get some rest today. Don't strain yourself." Wendy looked sternly down at her feline company.

Carla let out a slight exasperated sigh, then said, "Don't worry, I will."

With a small little giggle, Wendy said goodbye and closed the door to their dorm.

As soon as the door closed, the only sound the could be heard was Carla mutter, "Training my ass."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!**

**I don't really watch Fairy Tail anymore, because I read the manga and the anime is only catching up now. It's actually quite confusing :/**

**Well hope you all enjoyed, and again, sorry I haven't updated ;_;**

**I'm so ashamed.**

**~otaku432**


	4. The Nerve of Some People

_**LOL, weren't we supposed to die a month ago?**_

_**CHAPTER 4, AYE SIR!**_

* * *

"Ah, Wendy! You're here early!" Mira said, looking up from the cups she was cleaning.

"Mm." Wendy nodded. "I though you were still sleeping in the lounge with the early girls"

"No, I stuffed my sleeping bag with pillows. I left there around…" Mira looked at the clock, it was now 10:00, "two hours ago."

"Wow, Mira-san. You're really dedicated to the guild."

Mira giggled. "I guess you can say that."

Wendy sat up on one of the barstools, and requested a water. As Mira went off to the fridge for the pitcher, Wendy thought about how she was going to find out information about the mission.

"As far as I know, the mission took place a couple kilometers up north. So, in the mountains maybe… Also, demons or ghosts or something like that was apart of the mission. So, was a mission to get rid of ghosts? Wait wait wait, ghosts are transparent, and can be sliced through. So how could Erza get rid of them with her swords?" Wendy bit down on her lip.

"Do demons have actual forms? Are they solid forms of matter? So couldn't have Erza defeated them?" Wendy bit harder down on her lip.

"Unless the demon was to strong, and was able to possess Erza."

Wendy was brought back from her deep thinking as Mira softly shook her. "Hey, Wendy! Are you okay? Your lip is bleeding."

"Ah!" Wendy realized she had been biting down on her lip too. "Uh, yeah, chapped lips." Wendy lied.

"Uh-huh." Mira said, not believing the badly executed lie. "Well, here's your water. Now, what can I do for you Romeo-kun?"

Wendy moved her head quickly to the side where Romeo was sitting a few . She had been so deep in though that she hadn't notice the fire-mage sit beside her.

"A coke would be fine, Mira-san." he replied. Like Wendy, he looked a little distant. As if he was deep in thought, like her.

As Mira walked away to get Romeo's coke, he noticed Wendy still staring. When his blue eyes came in to contact with her brown eyes, she blushed and quickly looked back down to her drink. It wasn't over though.

Romeo hopped off his barstood, walked towards her, and plopped in the seat next to her. Wendy let out a surprised squeak, and not even looking at her, Romeo asked, "You're worried too?"

"Uh." Wendy breathed. She stared at Romeo closely before answering, "If you mean Erza-san then yes…"

"Good. I can't do this alone." He stood up, and whipped out a piece of paper from his pocket, shoving it in to Wendy's face.

She took a long time observing the sheet of paper before her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Where the hell did you get this!?" she whispered exclaimed, making sure no one was around to look at the sheet of paper.

"I took it from the bored, duh!"

"But-but I thought…"

"Gramps is old, and forgetful." Romeo grinned.

Wendy couldn't believe it! This guy was a reincarnation of Natsu or something!

"So, you wanna come with?"

"No. You're insane."

"Oh please, don't act innocent. You were going to go on a mission too to find out what happened to Erza!"

"NO. I. WAS. NOT!" Wendy said, still in her hushed tone. "_I _was trying to put the piece sof this whacked up puzzle together, so I could find a _cure_ for Erza. NOT COMMIT _SUICIDE!" _She raised her voice slightly to an evil hiss at her last sentence.

Romeo snorted, "You're such a bad liar."

"You're terrible at reading people apparently, because I ain't lying."

"Woah, 'ain't'? Geez, you aren't a gangster or a cowgirl, or something."

"You're an idiot. I refuse to go with you, not only for that reason, but because I like my life!" And with that, Wendy shoved the sheet of paper in to Romeo's chest, jumped off her seat, and stormed out of the guild."

"Geez, Gramps says not to go on a mission near that town, and what does he do? GO ON A MISSION NEAR THAT TOWN! God, what a dolt!" Wendy thought furiously, walking down the streets of Magnolia with a dark aura surrounding her. "Erza wouldn't even want someone going on the mission for her. Not if it meant their lives were at risk. Geez, the nerve of some people.

* * *

**_AND I END HERE BECAUSE TROLOLOLOLOL._**

**_And please don't take that "aint't" think too seorisly. I live near NYC, and it's a HUGE sterotype that city people, usually "gangsters" say "ain't" or people from the South do. So please, don't be offended._**

**_LOL LUV YA GUYS~! _**

**_~otaku432_**


End file.
